doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Odd Umbrellas
The Odd Umbrellas (おかしな傘 Okasina Kasa) is a set of gadget umbrellas belonging to Doraemon. Function |-|Finding Person Umbrella= The Finding Person Umbrella (Person-Finding Umbrella) (人さがしかさ Hitosagashi Kasa) is an umbrella used to find a person. Nobisuke called to tell Tamako that Nobita is not at the train station, so she sends Doraemon to look for Nobita. He takes out the umbrella, which tells him where Nobita is by pointing to his direction. Nobita and Doraemon continue to use it during the rain. Appears in *The Odd, Odd Umbrellas |-|Congratulate Umbrella= The Congratulate Umbrella (祝傘 Iwai Kasa) is an umbrella used to congratulate a person. When opened, the umbrella acts as a party popper which fully covers the user in streamers. Appears in *The Odd, Odd Umbrellas |-|Rotation Umbrella= The Rotation Umbrella is an umbrella used for babies. When opened, baby objects come out of the umbrella and rotates in a clockwise direction. Several commuters coming in and out of the train station can be seen to admire Nobisuke's umbrella when he uses it in the 2005 anime. Appears in *The Odd, Odd Umbrellas |-|Muscle Umbrella= The Muscle Umbrella is an umbrella used to train the body to have strong muscles. Due to its heavy weight, Nobisuke struggles and ends up injured using it. Appears in *The Odd, Odd Umbrellas |-|Love Umbrella= The Love Umbrella (愛傘 Ai Kasa) is an umbrella introduced in the 2005 anime used to create holograms of ideal girlfriends. For a start, the umbrella creates a hologram when opened. The umbrella has a turning button that creates new holograms that surround him, so the user could have as many ideal girlfriends as he wish. Nobita creates six of them, and caused Shizuka, who is on her way to violin class, to have a mistaken impression. Appears in *The Odd, Odd Umbrellas |-|Marathon Umbrella= The Marathon Umbrella (マラソン傘 Marason Kasa) is an umbrella used to run a marathon. It is introduced only in the 2005 anime; when held, it sends the user running without stopping, and the user would not feel tired at all. Currently, it could only be stopped when the user lets it go. Appears in *The Odd, Odd Umbrellas |-|Obake Umbrella= The Obake Umbrella (お化け傘 Obake Kasa) is an umbrella introduced in the 2005 anime used to summon obakes (monsters). Jaian demands Doraemon to take out a similar umbrella Nobisuke is using. He takes this out, and to Jaian's horror, monsters appear when it is opened, sending him running away. Appears in *The Odd, Odd Umbrellas |-|Bat Umbrella= The Bat Umbrella (コウモリ傘 Kōmori Kasa) is an umbrella used to fly. This umbrella takes the user to where he wishes to go. In the 1979 anime, Nobisuke used at the train station, whereas in the 2005 anime, he used it after he used the Marathon Umbrella. Sending him flying, he ends up on top of a tree and loses the umbrella. Appears in *The Odd, Odd Umbrellas |-|Parachute Umbrella= The Parachute Umbrella is an umbrella that is similar to a parachute. It can land someone, who is trapped in the air, back to safety. Appears in *The Odd, Odd Umbrellas |-|Storm Umbrella= The Storm Umbrella (嵐傘 Arashi Kasa) is an umbrella used to create a thunderstorm. It has no protection against the rain, and leaves the user exposed to it. Due to its resemblance with Nobita's umbrella, Doraemon ends up lending Nobisuke the Storm Umbrella by accident. Annoyed, Nobisuke chases after Nobita and Doraemon. Appears in *The Odd, Odd Umbrellas *Nobita's Deserted Island in 3000 Days |-|Emotional Umbrella= Main article: Emotional Umbrella The Emotional Umbrella (あいあいパラソル Aiai Parasoru) is a umbrella used to make person in the right side of umbrella will fall in love on the person in the left side. Appears in *The Emotional Umbrella *Gian Fall In Love Gallery Trivia *According to Doraemon in the 2005 anime, he has 18 other different umbrellas on top of those introduced. Category:Gadgets Category:Set of Gadgets